Red Angel Reiasu 1: Broken Pieces
by Mercury Amazon
Summary: Miaka Tendou, a sheltered, controlled rich girl meets her first Reploid, who just happens to be Zero. She gets drawn into life at Hunter Headquarters as she meets X and Agile, a strange outsider whom no one seems to like. (This version rewritten and exten


RED ANGEL REIASU   
Episode 1: Broken Pieces   
Mercury Amazon__

_The first word was "dream"_   
_From the middle of sleep_   
_Which secretly accompanies_   
_The darkness in my heart_   
_The second word was "wind"_   
_Directing my journey_   
_From God's arms,_   
_ Fanning wings_   
_As if counting_   
_the melting sorrows,_   
_Yet another golden_   
_ apple fell_   
_Not even looking at the scenery,_   
_There is the place you're going_   
_With merely a single life,_   
_You struggle to reach that place_

Miaka Rikai Tendou was nineteen when her life changed forever. She was born to a normal human family, who were rather well off. Her mother, a domineering socialite, was determined to make her daughter into a clone of herself, as her mother had done, and her mother's mother, and so on. Miaka wasn't too interested in the life her mother had planned for her. Unfortunately, her mother did not deign to consult her about it. 

She had always been fascinated by robotics, especially in light of the Reploids being introduced into society. Miaka loved robots, but her mother had forbidden her any contact with them as long as she could remember. She had been trying halfheartedly to break that restriction, but she could never quite bring herself to break away from her mother's control. She saw no reason to.... her own personal freedom did not inspire her to rebel. She was a timid girl, her spirit broken from years of never being good enough. All she had ever wanted was her mother's love, which seemed nigh impossible to gain. She spent most of her life feeling like quite the failure. 

And then she met Zero. 

She had heard reports about him. They had called him the Red Demon Maverick on the news. Rumor had it he nearly killed the great Sigma himself, but the Hunters would neither confirm nor deny anything of the sort. Zero had been apparently incorporated into the Hunters with little problem, and he was not heard from again. She had almost forgotten about him until she ran into him- literally. 

She was on her way back to her dorm, having just woken up from biology class. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, as was her norm. He did see her coming, and waited to see if she would notice and run away. She did not, it seemed she was completely unaware of him. 

_Stupid human_, he thought. Just like all the rest of them. _Oblivious and self absorbed. Prey._

It was about then she plowed into him. She looked up... and up. He was taller than her by six inches, standing 6'5". His light violet eyes looked stormy. He was fully armored, wearing the same blood colored armor he had been found in. He stood like a statue, with only his long golden hair moving slightly with the wind. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed at her inattention. "I didn't hurt you did I?" 

"You're human. How could you possibly hurt me?" he said curtly. 

"Well, maybe I can't, but I was just making sure, you know."__

_She talks too much_. He maintained his stoic, quasi-pissed off facade. 

"I'm sorry," she reiterated. "I was being careless... are you going to say anything?" 

"Shouldn't you be running in terror by now?" he said impatiently. 

"Why?" 

"Don't you know who I am?" 

"You're the Red Demon Maverick, aren't you?" 

No expression change. "Then why are you still here? I could kill you at any second." 

"If you wanted to kill me, then wouldn't you have already done it?" 

He narrowed his eyes. "So you're not afraid of me?" 

"No." She stood calmly, unintimidated by the most feared Maverick in history. People around them made sure to keep their distance. "Actually I've always wanted to meet a Reploid." 

"Why?" he scoffed. "Don't you have one?" 

"No. My mother forbids me to ever have contact with them." 

"Then why are you here?" 

"Because I want to know Reploids." 

"If that's all, you can find far more interesting specimens than me," he said, turning to leave. 

"Wait." 

"Why?" 

"Because... well... actually I don't think that's true." 

"Oh?" He stopped only to turn and give her a disdainful look. 

"And besides, you're not just a specimen. If I wanted to be like that I'd stay home and listen to my mother." 

"So why don't you?" 

"Becuse I don't want to think like her. She says that you're all nothing but soulless scraps of metal who exist only to serve. I don't believe that. I don't believe that anything who can feel doesn't have a soul." 

"And what do you know about what I feel?" 

"I don't... I can only guess." 

"Well then, what do you guess?" 

"You seem very bitter. Of course, considering the amount of people out there who think like my mother does, I'm not surprised. You must get that a lot." 

He didn't verbally answer. 

"And these people assume you're dangerous just because of what you did before... but I'm not going to judge you based on that." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I don't want to be judged like that," she said. "I don't want people to think of me as an extension of my mother. Just because I've been under her control up until now doesn't mean I can't think for myself or be my own person... but people just don't think like that." 

Zero remained silent yet again... but he had no further desire to run away. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. He was so used to orders and paranoia from humans... her timid bravery came as quite a surprise. A refreshing change, he decided. 

"I may not be robotic..." she continued," but I know what it's like to be owned." 

He paused for a few moments, considering. She was the first human he'd met who treated him like he was worth consideration. He wasn't too sure he believed her about the being owned thing, but it was interesting enough to merit further investigation. 

While he was being quiet, Miaka became more anxious. Had she offended him by saying that? Had she said too much? Was he going to simply walk away? Was he going to be angry at her? 

"My name is Zero," he said finally. 

"I'm Miaka Tendou," she said, relieved. "So... where were you going?" 

"Nowhere in particular," he said. "As usual."   


Miaka and Zero soon became good friends, something she had to keep hidden from her mother. Zero became more laid-back as people began to slowly accept him. He actually managed to become rather popular among the Reploids, with the excpetion of Sigma. Miaka and Zero both befriended a very lonely Reolid named X, who had been trying since his activation to make friends. Unfortunately most people treated him like a specimen than a real person. He had become slightly desperate, until Zero and Miaka adopted him. 

Then, another outsider showed up. He had appeared from the wastelands without explanation. He was human-type, standing seven feet tall. His optics were flat red, without pupil or iris, and slanted. His skin was deeply tanned. His armor, strangely lilac, was of alien design, with large sweeping shoulder and hip plates. He looked unimposing with his slednder build- he looked almost fragile. He spoke at twice the normal rate, and always seemed to move with agitated, nervous energy. Most people found him creepy- they could never tell what he was looking at. His name was Agile, and he became the most hated person at Hunter Headquarters. 

He was given a rank test, as all new recruits were. Sigma chose Zero to fight him, not thinking Agile was worth wasting time on. He defeated Zero in three seconds. Zero didn't have a chance to move before the lilac blur was on him. Not only did he have ungodly speed, but his power was nearly equal to Zero's own. Zero knew he was a unique case, so what reason did this guy have to contain so much power? Who was he? 

Agile's defeat of Zero did not win him any friends. Neither did his standoffish, paranoid attitude. Zero felt sorry for him, seeing a bit of his own situation in Agile. He offered to spar with him, since no one else would. It was a start, but Zero persistently pursued Agile. Very slowly, he began warming up to Zero. Then Zero decided to introduce him to Miaka and X. 

At first, Agile was very distrustful of Miaka. He had no love for humans whatsoever- he had come here running from a cruel master. But Miaka's openness and genuine good intentions eventually won him over. He was at last happy, at home with people he could finally trust. Even if they had to keep their friendships secret. 

Miaka continued to go to school, slipping out after hours to visit her friends in Hunter headquarters. She was relatively well known there, or at least recognized. She was on her way there when she came across the ruins of a building that was intact yesterday. Hunters swarmed around the wreckage. Finally, she spotted Zero's golden ponytail among them. She headed that way, judging by Zero's relaxed demeanor that any danger had passed. 

"Hey, Z-chan!" she called. 

Zero turned and waved. "What's up, Miaka?" 

"Class was boring. What happened here?" 

"Terrorist bombing. Anti-Reploid protestors. Nothing interesting." 

Miaka's face darkened. "Nobody was hurt?" 

"Not that we know of. There's no one here but that old Relic." 

"Relic?" Miaka raised an eyebrow. 

Zero led her to a spot where some Hunters were unearthing a gray and red robot who'd seen better days. His body was torn apart, his circuitry exposed to the   
elements. His visor was cracked and broken. The tattered, dirty remnants of a scarf clung to his neck. His left leg was mostly absent. "This is a Relic, one of the   
robots from Rockman's age. I'm not that good on history, so I have no idea which one he is." 

"I can't really tell either, he's too messed up," Miaka said. "What are you going to do with him?" 

"Take him back to Cain," Zero said. "It'll give the old bastard something to do besides get drunk. Have I ever mentioned that I don't like humans?" 

"Once or twice," she said mildly. "A day." 

Zero grinned. "If they were all like you, Miaka, I wouldn't have a problem with them. It's just that too many of them are like Cain. Irresponsible,   
escapist, crude-" 

"He's still alive," Miaka said suddenly, her eyes fixed on the Relic. 

"Huh? What are you talking about, he's not even in one piece anymore." 

"I know, I know, but trust me. He is alive."   
  
"How do you know?" 

"I... I just do," she said evasively.   
  
"Well, I trust you," he said, resigned. "Pai, Yakumo, we got a live one. Take him back now. Takhui, scan the area one last time for explosives. I'm taking   
Miaka back." 

The three summoned Reploids carried out their orders as Zero and Miaka began walking back to Hunter Headquarters. Zero scanned the area, expecting attack at any moment as usual. He wasn't worried. There wasn't a Maverick alive that could strike fear into Zero. 

When they arrived, they headed straight for Cain's office. Cain was there, for a change, and suspiciously not drunk. Zero and Miaka exchanged a confused glance.   
Bravely, Zero ventured forth. 

"Um… Doc? We found a live Relic." 

Cain leapt up, knocking over a pile of paperwork, revealing a shot glass that had been hidden behind it. "What? When? Where? Which?" 

"I don't know which one. We found it in the old warehouse nearby. Miaka says it's live, so we sent it to…" Zero trailed off as Cain left fire tracks out of   
the room. "Well then never mind." 

"So now what?" Miaka asked. 

Zero unclasped his helmet and removed it in one smooth motion. "Ale and whores." 

She raised an eyebrow. "Can you... do that?" 

Zero narrowed his eyes. "No. Thanks a lot, Miaka." 

"Not my fault. Where's Agile?" 

"Probably still training. And yes, I'll take you," he said, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation. "Always about Agile. Agile Agile Agile. We exist too you know." 

"Yes, yes, you never let me forget." 

"I hate you, Miaka." 

"I hate you too Zero." 

"Let's go." 

"Okay." 

Miaka grinned. It was no secret she liked Agile more than any other Reploid, although she found Zero interesting and fun. Zero shook his head as he led her down the halls to the double-reinforced training room. He assumed it was simple hero worship on her part; after all, the Hunter were somewhat heroic to the   
humans they protected. To a point, though; no Reploid could ever truly be respected in a world like that. 

Sure enough, Agile was there. The first thing they saw was a lilac blur of motion. Seconds later, Agile was standing over Storm Eagle, victorious. 

"Oh shit," said Zero. 

"You know, Storm, you really shouldn't overestimate your abilities. I could have killed you instantly," Agile said, merely a statement of fact. 

Storm flared his wings. "You couldn't touch me if you weren't so damn fast!" 

"You think Mavericks are just going to stand there and take it?" 

"Who are you to tell me how to do my job, robot?" he hissed. 

Agile wished he could narrow his eyes. He struck out, intending to stop his saber at Storm's throat as a warning. Storm blasted him with a torrent of wind, rising above Agile's striking range. Agile was blown back a bit, struggling to keep his footing. Storm charged him, clipping his shoulder plate and throwing him off balance. He snatched the smaller Reploid up in his talons and ascended, digging them into Agile's chest. Agile struck at him with his saber, hitting a wing. Storm caught his wrist and snapped it. The saber clattered to the ground, useless. Agile struggled in his grip, but each move he made drove the talons deeped into his chest. 

"Storm, let him go!" Zero snapped. "That's an order!" 

"Agile!" Miaka cried, deciding at that moment to do something very foolish. She ran towards the entry to the enclosed arena, not thinking about the consequences of her actions. Zero was too busy shouting to notice. 

Storm felt no compulsion to take orders from Zero, being of equal rank. However, if he wanted him to put Agile down, he was happy to oblige. He fell into a dive, using all of his force and speed to slam Agile into the floor. Had Agile been human, he would have been messily killed. As it was, he was imprinted into the floor. 

At this time Miaka was in the arena. She was glowing with white energy, her hair slightly standing on end. She looked angrier than Zero had ever seen her before. 

"Oh, SHIT," Zero reiterated, dashing into the arena. He interposed himself, standing near Agile's body. "Storm, back down or I'LL put you down," he snarled. 

"There's no crime in putting an outsider in his place," Storm sneered. "He's just a robot anyway." 

"He's a better man than you are, you overengineered chicken!" Miaka snarled. 

Storm flared, but he was restrained enough not to risk being called Maverick. "What do you know, little girl. I have better things to do than waste my time on you losers." He turned and walked out. 

The thought crossed Miaka's mind to follow, but only for a second. She ran to Agile's side and knelt beside him. "Agile, are you okay?" she asked, trying in vain to pull him up from his dent. 

Zero reached down and pried him out. He stood shakily on his own, his wrist still hanging uselessly at an odd angle. "My... saber..." he said. 

Miaka picked it up and deactivated it. Zero was busy supporting Agile. Miaka moved to his other side, but he shook his head and straightened up. 

"I'm going to walk on my own," he said, sounding strained. "Don't worry, I can make it." 

"We're staying with you," she said, holding on to his saber. 

He nodded, smiling slightly. Taking a moment to steady himself, he began the trip to Medlab. Miaka and Zero stood at his sides, guarding him. People they passed looked at them strangely, some even laughing at Agile's misfortune. No one was foolish enough to stop them. Salubri, the three-eyed doctor, saw them quickly, fixing Agile up in record time. Her third eye emitted a sort of healing beam which worked on both Reploid and human alike. It made her invaluable to Hunter Headquarters, especially considering the volume of patients she received. 

Zero waited until Agile was healed, then took his leave to deal with Sigma and Storm Eagle. Agile and Miaka were left alone together. 

"So," Agile said, "Now that you've seen me become part of the floor, what brings you here?" 

"Nothing special, just coming to visit. Are you busy?" 

"Not especially. I do have to recharge at some point." 

"Oh, well you should go do that now," she said. "I mean, you were just hurt." 

"Yes, but you just showed up." 

"I have homework anyway. I can do that while you recharge." 

"You aren't taking no for an answer, are you?" 

"No." 

"Fine." The two of the left Medlab. Agile took her bag, ignoring her protest.   
  
"I passed by Zero on the way home. They found a Relic today." 

"What's a Relic?" 

"They were robots made by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily," she explained. "They're inferior technologically to a Reploid, which is why being called a robot is such an insult."   
  
"Oh." 

"You people really don't care about your history, do you?" 

"Well, we're kind of busy saving the human race right now. Besides, what relevance does what happened back then have to what's going on now?" 

"There's always a connection. The past never dies." They stopped at a nondescript door. Agile typed in a code too fast for her to see. 

"It's not like I don't trust you," he said apologetically. "I'm just used to doing it that fast." 

"I understand." She stepped through the doorway and looked around. There wasn't much, a few personal effects, his dress armor, and a large capsule toward the back. It was inclined slightly, but otherwise stood upright. 

"I'm sorry there's not much furniture here. I'll take care of that." He dashed out and returned a minute later carrying a couch in one hand. He gently set it down by his capsule. "Is this enough?" 

"Of course," she said. "Where did you get it?" 

"Don't ask," he said with a grin. "Is there anything you need?" 

"No, I'm fine," she answered. 

"Well then, I shall see you in a few hours," he said. "You may leave if you wish."   
  
"OK…." As he stepped in, a thought occurred to her. "Agile, may I ask one thing?" 

"Certainly," he said as he settled in. 

"Do you… dream?" 

"No... I don't sleep." 

"Can you?" 

"I'm not sure... I'll have to ask Salubri or something." 

"Hm... I was just curious," she said. 

Agile halfheartedly smiled. "I'll see you later," he said. She watched as his body relaxed. His eyes did not close- they couldn't- but grew dark, until they were dead black. She found it just a bit disturbing. She yawned and stretched, putting her bag aside. Homework could wait, she decided, stretching out on the couch. Agile was always so considerate. She couldn't help but wonder whose couch he'd lifted.   
  
Much later, Dr. Cain wandered back to his quarters. He had been drinking heavily again, so his already waning vision was blurred. He stood in his living room and stared blankly, trying to figure out what was wrong. He took a few wobbling steps to the right, as he'd always done, and collapsed in an ungraceful heap. To his surprise he hit the floor. 

"Hey…. Maybe it's just the liquor talking but…. Didn't there used to be a…" He trailed off into snores as he lost consciousness. The air did not deign to answer his drunken inquiry. 

_"Shatter any broken pieces, the stars will not forget the mission_   
_Even if drunk by the darkness once, before long your true self will shine."_   
_-La Fatalite Seisenshi_ __

_Opening song, "Voices" from Macross Plus._   
_"La Fatalite Seisenshi" from Sailor Moon Musical 5: Eien Densetsu_


End file.
